1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a concealing system and more specifically it relates to an electrical device concealing system for electrical devices in ceiling and wall applications, such as for concealing the electrical device from view yet permitting easy access to the device, such as to conform with federal, state, and local regulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Many buildings, such as residential, industrial, and office, have electrical devices, such as outlets, switches, etc., that are installed along the wall, ceiling, or floor, but rarely, if ever used. The electrical devices are originally installed for various reasons, such as to comply with regulations, either local, state, federal, or company, or for possible future use. Often, it would be desired to hide these electrical devices from view; without permanently disabling the electrical device or blocking the electrical device, such as to violate certain electrical regulations. In addition, it is desired to hide the electrical device so as to permit access to the electrical device without the requirement of tools or electrical training.
Further, when constructing new buildings, there are times when not enough electrical devices are installed, such as for reasons of the user not wanting to constantly view the electrical devices when the electrical devices may or may not be in use. This results in the user often not having enough electrical devices to power or control future devices.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved electrical device concealing system for electrical devices in ceiling and wall applications, such as for concealing the electrical device from view yet permitting easy access to the device, such as to conform with federal, state, and local regulations.